How To Train Your Dragon A Night Fury’s Tale
by Luna1358
Summary: After the events of the third film, Toothless searches a group of surviving Night Furies and he tries to stop a Death Fury from killing them from existence.
1. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Tale

How To Train Your Dragon A Night Fury's Tale

**Chapter 1**

Toothless was flying back home along with Luna, his mate, and his three dragonets, Moon Shadow, Starlight, and Bright Shadow. They were coming back from seeing Hiccup, Toothless' old and longest friend, along with Astrid, Hiccup's wife and their two children. But soon after, they both had to go back to their own lives. Toothless is a Night Fury, the last of his kind. He is black with yellow-green eyes, massive wings, two secondary smaller ones, and two tail fins. Long ago when he and Hiccup were both very young, he was shot down and lost his left tail fin. But when he met Hiccup, everything changed. They both became best friends and did everything together. But when the time came, they both had to leave and let go of each other so that both the human world and dragon world can be safe and protected. Toothless is the alpha of all the dragons. His mate Luna is a Light Fury. She is white with light blue eyes. She has massive wings like Toothless but their much more smaller and slender. She has two secondary ones and two tail fins. Their three little ones are called NightLights, hybrids of the Night Fury and Light Fury. Moon Shadow, their eldest son, has light-blue eyes, black scales, white underbelly, has white on the tip of his nose, has tip of white on his top ears, has white paws, and has white on half of his tail fins. He has his Father's spikes and his Mother's tail. Starlight, the middle child and daughter, has yellow-green eyes, has black scales, white underbelly, has tip of white on the smaller ears between her bigger main ones. She has white paws, white spikes and has black tail fins with a bit of white on the tip. Bright Shadow, the youngest daughter of the two, has yellow-green eyes, is all white, has tip of black on her main ears, has black spikes and has black tail fins. They were heading home, home of the dragons, rather known as the Hidden World. The Hidden World is deep inside the ocean. The opening is a massive hole with waterfalls going straight down. Only dragons are able to find the Hidden World and it's also covered in the water's mist. They flew down inside and as they got deeper into the Hidden World, they all started to glow. Toothless started to glow in a galaxy blue pattern. Luna started to glow a brighter white with swirl patterns. Moon Shadow glowed a bright blue with swirl patterns. Starlight glowed the same blue galaxy pattern as Toothless and Bright Shadow glowed a faded purple swirls. They flew inside a cave big enough for all five of them and they landed. Luna yawned. "Luna, why don't you go to sleep. I'll watch over the dragons." Toothless said. "Alright." Luna said and she laid down. "Kids, stay inside and watch over your mother." Toothless said to the three NightLights. "Ok." Starlight and Moon Shadow said in unison. They curled up next to Luna and Luna curled her tail around them. As Toothless walked out of the cave, he heard small tiny footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Bright Shadow looking up at him. "Is something wrong Bright Shadow?" Toothless asked. "No, I just want to go with you." Bright Shadow said. "Alright. But stay close." Toothless said. He spread his massive wings and flew off with Bright Shadow flying rapidly next to him. They flew towards the enormous glowing crystal. They landed and Toothless sat down with Bright Shadow next to him. "Wow so many dragons." Bright Shadow. "Yeah, there sure are." Toothless said. "Daddy, when are we going to see you friend and his other friends?" Bright Shadow asked. Toothless' eyes follows a Raincutter as it flies by. "Not for awhile. There's still humans out there who would come kill us or capture us." Toothless said. "Why do humans want to kill us?" Bright Shadow asked, looking up at Toothless. "They want to do that to us because they either hate us or they want to for their own reasons." Toothless said. Bright Shadow looked down but when Toothless continued speaking, she looked back up at him. "But not all humans are like that. My friend Hiccup, he would help us and protect us from anything." Toothless said. Once all the dragons have settled down, Toothless and Bright Shadow flew back to Luna and the other NightLights. As they landed, Moon Shadow and Starlight were playing loudly. Luna has her paws over her ears. "Hey Moon Shadow, Starlight, go back to sleep!" Toothless said with firmness. "But we're not tired." Starlight whined. "Yeah. We're half Night Fury and Light Fury. Shouldn't we sleep during the day and be up at night?" Moon Shadow asked. Toothless sighed and said "Yes, I used to do that once but no longer. Now go to bed." "Awww." Moon Shadow and Starlight said. The three NightLights curled up together, Moon Shadow and Starlight against each other and Bright Shadow plopped on top of them. Toothless laid next to Luna. "Those two are a handful." she said. "Well once they leave, we can be together, just you and me." Toothless said. Luna smiled and closed her eyes with Toothless doing the same.


	2. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (06-20 19:25:26)

Out in the open ocean a lone dragon was flying. She was flying towards a lone island. There was a bunch of dragons on the island. As she landed, all of them looked and stared at her. As she started to walk, all of them side stepped away, cowering in fear. "It's her." whispered one. "Do you think she's out for revenge still?" asked another. She walked towards an old dragon arena where dragons were inside were either injured or thinking of evil plans. "Ah, it's been awhile since I've been here, hasn't Dark Ice?" she said evilly. "Why if it isn't my sister, Ivy." Dark Ice said. Dark Ice was an Ice Fury. He is an icy blue color with dark blue eyes. He has spikes that look like icicles, he has the same Night Fury ears but longer. His wings are a lighter shade of blue along with his secondary ones and his tail. His tail fins are smaller than a Night Fury and Light Fury's but with spikes at the end of each point. He can also breath ice plasma that can freeze a dragon, killing it immediately and then smashing it into pieces. Ivy is a Death Fury, she is black like a Night Fury with red eyes. She has small long spikes on her back, she has the same Night Fury ears but instead of having two she has four. Her wings are twice the size of a normal Night Fury's wingspan. She has no secondary wings but she has four tail fins. One on top and the other on the bottom. She can fold her tail fins into her tail to make it look like she has no fins. She has posion in her plasma and her claws. She can kill any dragon in minutes. "So what are you up to this time?" Ivy asked. "Well we were trying to find this so called "Hidden World" but we weren't so lucky." Dark Ice said. "What do you mean?" Ivy asked with interest. "Well we were attacked." Dark Ice said. "How so?" Ivy said. "Well we were attacked by a Night Fury." Dark Ice said. Ivy's eyes widened. "What did you say?" Ivy asked. "I said we were attacked by a horde of dragons. A Night Fury was leading them. We think he might be their alpha." Dark Ice said. "Bring me this Night Fury." Ivy said, teeth bared. "Yes ma'am." Dark Ice said. He roared and gathered up a few dragons and they flew to go find Toothless. " I will find this Night Fury and kill him, along with everything he loves." Ivy said angrily as she walked out of the arena.

Later in the evening, Toothless was sitting on a large crystal watching all the dragons fly by, getting ready to sleep or have dinner. Then Luna was hurriedly flying towards Toothless. She landed breathing heavily. "Luna, what's wrong?" Toothless asked concern but alert. "Your never going to believe this! I flew by a group of dragons and I overheard that they saw another Night Fury!" Luna said. "What? But that's impossible! Grimmel said that he killed every last one!" Toothless said. "Maybe some escaped and are living on a secret home!" Luna said. "You could be right. But this changes everything! I can see my kind again and possibly my family! I gotta tell Hiccup!" Toothless said excitly and he lifted off. But Luna hovered in front of him and said "Wait Toothless you can't." "Why not?" Toothless asked. "It's not safe for him and your kind. Besides he has his own family and home to take care of as do you." Luna said. Toothless' face saddened. "Your right." he said. "Well go get a good night's rest so you can go on your journey tomorrow morning." Luna said as she flew towards home. "Wait!" Toothless said catching up to her. "Who said anything about me going alone?" "What? That you wanted me and the little ones to go?" Luna said. "Well yes." Toothless said. "But it's a long journey's flight and I don't think they can fly that far. Plus what if your kind doesn't like me?" Luna said. "Of course they'll like you. And our little ones can handle the flight, their NightLights. Besides I'm the alpha so my kind will have to listen to me in order to like you." Toothless said. Luna shoved him playfully which ended up Toothless losing his flight balance. They landed inside their home and fell asleep with their little ones curled up against them.


	3. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (06-24 17:12:43)

Ivy was sitting down at the edge of a cliff. She heard wingbeats behind her and spoke. "What did you find out Dark Ice?" she said. "I flew in and out of the Hidden World unnoticed." he said. "And?" Ivy asked with a hint of impatience. "I've heard that more Night Furies are still alive." "WHAT!" Ivy said and she twirled around and pinned Dark Ice on the ground, her nostrils flaring. "How! Grimmel killed all of them." she said angrily. "That's all I heard, I swear. Besides we don't know if it's true or not unless we look for ourselves." Dark Ice said nervously. "Your right." Ivy said getting off Dark Ice. "But there's one thing your missing." she said. "And that is?" Dark Ice said getting up and sitting down. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE ISLAND IS!" Ivy roared. Then she noticed that Dark Ice had a sly smile. "No worries, I got that covered."

All the dragons were gathered around the glowing crystal and were roaring at top volume. Toothless, Luna, and the three NightLights were sitting on the large crystal. "Everyone calm down!" Toothless yelled over the roaring crowd. But it did no good so he spread his massive wings and he used his alpha roar. All the dragons were silent and they looked up at him. "So I overheard that there are more Night Furies hidden on a secret island. Me, Luna, and my three children are going out to seek them." Toothless announced. All the dragons were talking and questioning each other. "But don't worry, I leave you all in the care of my very trusted friends." Toothless said as he stepped aside to reveal Stormfly a Deadly Nadder, Meatlug a Gronckle, Hookfang a Monstrous Nightmare, Barf and Belch a Zippleback, Grump a different type of Gronckle, Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn, and Cloudjumper a Stormcutter. "You'll look after them, won't you Cloudjumper?" Toothless asked in a low voice. "Don't worry, I got your back alpha." Cloudjumper said. "Great now come on Luna, let's go." Toothless said and he took off. "Come on kids and stay close." Luna said to her children. "Where are we going?" Starlight asked. "Are we going to see Daddy's family!" Bright Shadow asked. "Are we going to meet other Night Furies?" Moon Shadow asked. "Yes we are going to do all that." Luna answered. They flew out of the Hidden World and Toothless stopped and hovered. "Are you alright?" Luna asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm going to see my kind. After all these years, Hiccup and I would try to find them and now here I am doing it." He sighed and he turned to her. "Just wish he can come with us." "I know you want him to it it's best if we do it this way." Luna said. "Yeah." Toothless said. He took a deep breath and he exhaled. "You ready?" he asked Luna. "Yes." Luna answered and his three NightLights nodded eagerly. "Alright lets go." Toothless said and off they went. They flew across the ocean for weeks. They flew night and day. Toothless and Luna never got tired but the NightLights did. So Luna placed Moon Shadow and Starlight on Toothless' back and Toothless placed Bright Shadow on Luna's back. Now they were flying in mountains that went past cloud level. They flew through raging storms until they found an opening through the storm. They flew through it and they came upon an enormous island. They quickly hovered and looked at the surroundings. It was a dark clouded area but with a few clouds revealing the sun a bit. They all looked at each other hesitatly then they flew towards the island. They landed and they stood there silently, looking around. "Do you think this is the island?" Toothless asked Luna. "I'm not sure. Try calling out to them." Luna said. "Hello?" he called out. "Any Night Furies here?" Nothing. All was silent. Then Toothless tried roaring. His roar was loud and it echoed. He perked his ear to listen for anything. He looked around again and there! A movement in the darkness. It came out to reveal a black dragon with green eyes. "Another Night Fury." Luna breathed. Then more came out of the darkness. There was a whole bunch of them. From small to big to ancient. They all gathered around the small family. Toothless noticed that some Night Furies were darker with a hint of navy blue. They had smaller spikes and ears. And they had _dark _blue eyes. _I guess those must be females since there are others like me who are bigger and have green eyes. _Toothless thought. A female Night Fury walked up to him. "I am Midnight. What is your name?" she asked him. "I am Toothless, alpha of all dragons. This is Luna, a Light Fury, a sub species to we Night Furies. And these are my children, Moon Shadow, Starlight, and Moon Shadow. They are NightLights, hybrids of the Night and Light Fury." Toothless said. There were whispers and muttering among the crowd. "Where are you from?" asked another female Night Fury. "We're from the Hidden World." Toothless said. Every dragon gasped and looked at them in awe. "The Hidden World? You mean it exists?" asked a young male Night Fury. "Yes? Don't you know about it?" Toothless asked. "We never leave the island." said a female Night Fury. "Why not?" Toothless asked. "Enough questions." Midnight said. "This is not how we greet our own kind." She turned to Toothless. "Come Toothless, you and your family can stay over here." Midnight said as she started to walk deeper into the island. Toothless looked at Luna who shrugged and they followed her. "This will be your cave." Midnight said. Toothless and Luna walked in. It was a dark blue cave but it was lit up blue bioluminescent rocks. "It looks like home." Luna said. "Enjoy your stay." Midnight said and she walked out. Luna turned to Toothless. "Do you really want to stay here?" Luna asked him. "Of course I do. But our real home is the Hidden World. If I can convince these Night Furies to move to the Hidden World, we can all live together." Toothless said. "Even if you're the alpha, will they listen to you?" Luna asked. "I'm not sure." Toothless said. "You'll figure it out." Luna said as she rubbed her head against his. Toothless smiled and did the same. Then three newborn Night Furies and their NightLights barged in laughing and playing. "How come your white?" asked one. "Why do have blue eyes?" asked another. "Why are you two different colors?" asked the third one. "Because of us." Toothless said, opening his wings to gesture Luna and himself. "Why are you the color of snow? Are you a Snow Fury?" asked the first Night Fury. "Oh boy." Luna said. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Toothless said to her. "Toothless." a voice said from the cave entrance. He turned around to see Midnight. "I need a word with you." she said. Toothless walked up to her and together they walked through the caves of the island. "So you guys mostly live in caves?" Toothless asked. "Yes. We hunt out in forests and bathe and drink in nearby lakes." Midnight answered. "So do you guys have an alpha?" Toothless asked. "We used to. Up until a human almost killed us all." Midnight said. "You must be talking about Grimmel. He killed every last Night Fury except me." Toothless said. "And us. He took down our last alpha. I had to lead the rest here." Midnight said. "Well I'm here. I can be your alpha." Toothless said. "We'll see." Midnight said. "So where did you used to live before this one?" Toothless asked. "We used to live on a beautiful island. Until we were almost massacred. I used to have a brother once. I lost him long time ago." Midnight said sadly, tears streaming down. "He was brave, loyal, funny, a bit shy around females, he was kind and gentle." Midnight said looking up at the sky. "He was kinda like you." Midnight said as she looked back at Toothless. "Midnight do you think...I'm your brother?" Toothless asked. Midnight blinked at him and stared at him. "Well you do look the right age. You do seem to be in your early 30s. And you're sure are handsome." Midnight said examining him. "Toothless I think you are!" Midnight said. "You sure? How would you know?" Toothless asked. "Well all the males are either ancient or young. The ones from my generation didn't make it. I think your the only one who is from my generation." Midnight said. "I can't believe it! I have a sister!" Toothless exclaimed. "Yes and I am an aunt to your small little ones." Midnight said. "But where have you been all this time?" she asked him. "Well it started out when I was in a middle of a raid..." Toothless said as he began to tell Midnight about how he meet Hiccup to becoming alpha to meeting Luna to leaving his best friend. "Wow, you've been through a lot. Sorry about leaving your friend." Midnight said as Toothless finished telling the story. "Yeah. I wish he were here to see this." Toothless said. "We've been hoping to find my home someday. "Well he's a friend of yours so he is welcome to come." Midnight said. "Really? Luna said it was too dangerous for me and him." Toothless said. "We we're afraid that they wouldn't get along." "She's right about one thing. Some of us don't get along with humans." Midnight said. "After what they did." "Well Hiccup and I can prove that. And maybe you can move to the Hidden World?" Toothless asked. "What! Are you crazy!" Midnight said. "Well why not?" Toothless asked. "We never our island." Midnight said. "Again why not?" Toothless asked. "Because we are being hunted down again." Midnight said. "By humans?" Toothless asked. "No, by a dragon." she said. "Who?" Toothless asked. "She is a Death Fury." Midnight told him. Toothless shivered. Even hearing that name gives a dragon chills down their spine. "Why is this dragon called that?" Toothless asked. "She can kill a dragon in minutes. She may look like a Night Fury but she doesn't think like one." Midnight said. "Is that why you can't leave? You guys are afraid that she might find you?" Toothless said. "Yes." Midnight said. "Well don't worry, I'll protect you. All of you. You guys are my family." Toothless said. "Thanks Toothless." Midnight said with a smile. "Now gather everyone and meet me where we first met." Toothless said and he flew back to Luna and his NightLights.


	4. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (06-24 22:23:50)

**Chapter 4**

Ivy was waiting for Dark Ice to return. He had to do a "secret mission". Then from afar she saw his light-blue outline. He landed in front of her with a satisfied smile. "Well?" Ivy said. "It is done. They will be surprised." "Hmph. And what of the Night Fury." Ivy asked. "All taken care of. I sent dragons on their way." Dark Ice said. "Wonderful. They won't know what hit them." she said.

All the Night Furies were gathered around a large rock where speeches and meetings took place. Midnight walked up on the rock and said "Everyone settle down." All the Night Furies went silent and looked up at her. "Our last alpha died but we have a new alpha." Midnight said and she stepped aside to let Toothless walk up. All the dragons gasped and whispered to each other. "I am Toothless, alpha of all dragons. I was onced tamed by a human but no longer." Toothless announced, his voice clear and strong. "Midnight has told me of what happened to you all. I would be honored to be your alpha if you would all let me." There was whispers among the crowd but then they all looked at Toothless and they all bowed down to him. Toothless was satisfied. "Well that actually worked." Luna said as she walked up next to him. "See told you." Toothless said to her. "So what now?" she asked. "We lead them home. To the Hidden World." Toothless answered. "Do you think they'll go?" Luna asked him. "They will. They trust me to keep them safe and they will be." he said confidently. "Listen everyone, I will be taking you somewhere safe. I will be taking you to the Hidden World. Yes it is safe and yes it is real. There will be other dragons of different kinds. So will you go with me." All the Night Furies looked at each other nervously. Then they all looked up at Toothless and nodded in unsion. Toothless spread his wings and took off. Luna was flying right beside him with his little NightLights. He looked back to see Midnight flying right behind him with th rest of the Night Furies. _We did it! We found my family and we're leading them home. _


	5. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (06-25 18:36:05)

**Chapter 5**

As Toothless and the big group of Night Furies entered the Hidden World, all the dragons looked up at them and they were in awe of how many beautiful Night Furies there are. Toothless led them to the giant crystal where he landed and he roared to the Night Furies to land at the bottom of the crystal. They all obeyed and sat down. Other dragons were sitting down next to them, interested. Everyone was talking at the same time with excitement. "Night Furies, this is the Hidden World. It's safe and hidden. No humans will ever go in. Other dragons, treat them as if they were your own kind." Toothless said. Then a male Light Fury screamed and fell off the platform where he landed on the ground, dead. Toothless looked up to see where the Light Fury fell and he saw a familiar dragon. _Death Grippers! _"EVERYBODY FLY!" Toothless roared. At the same time 10 Death Grippers came out of nowhere and started killing any dragon in sight. Everyone flew off the ground. The Night Furies were still on the ground, huddled in fear. Midnight was yelling at them to keep close and to stay calm. Then a Death Gripper was flying towards them. Toothless spotted it and he roared at Luna. "Luna! Protect the NightLights!" Then he flew off and attacked the Death Gripper. Luna stayed on the crystal, the NightLights hiding under her wings. She camouflaged with the surroundings. Toothless used an alpha blast that killed the Death Gripper in an instant. "Midnight what are you doing?" Toothless asked. "These dragons don't know how to fight! I'm protecting them." Midnight said. Then a light-blue dragon flew in. He hovered above all the dragons. Toothless and Midnight both looked up at him. _Ice Fury!_ Midnight thought. "This is a warning to all of you dragons. Ivy is coming. She's coming to kill every Night Fury on Earth starting with their alpha." Dark Ice said as he stared evilly at Toothless. Toothless glared at him, teeth bared. Then Dark Ice flew out of the Hidden World with the Death Grippers following behind him. Toothless went back up to land on the crystal and Luna materialized out of camouflaged. The three NightLights were scared but calm. All the dragons were panicked and were flying around frantically. "Everyone calm down!" Toothless said but no one was listening. Then with teeth bared, he summoned his blue alpha glow. His spikes on his back split open into two and he roared the alpha roar. All the dragons calmed down and they all landed on the ground. Once all was silent he roared for Cloudjumper. "Cloudjumper!" he roared. Cloudjumper flew out of the crowd and landed next to Toothless. "Yes?" Cloudjumper said. "How many dragons did we lose?" Toothless asked him in a low voice. "About 20 dragons." Cloudjumper replied. Toothless turned back to the crowd. "Listen, I don't know what just happened but we do know that we have an enemy in our claws. An enemy who hates me and my kind." Toothless said. "I need you all to remain calm and stay in your caves." Toothless turned to Luna. "Luna I can't do this. I don't know who this Ivy dragon is. I don't know what she looks like or what she's capable of." Toothless said frantically. "Toothless don't worry, your the alpha, you'll figure it out." Luna said ressuring him. "Your right. And I can't do this on my own." Toothless said as he walked past Luna. "What are you thinking?" Luna asked. "I need someone who can help. And I know who."


	6. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (06-25 21:49:30)

**Chapter 6**

Toothless was standing on one of the boulders of the waterfall. "And what are you doing out here?" Luna asked him as she landed next to him. "I'm going to get help. I can't do this on my own." Toothless said. "And who would this help might be?" Luna asked. "I can't tell you. It's for your own safety." Toothless said. Luna sighed. "It's about Hiccup isn't it?" Toothless winced, feeling guilty. "Go." Luna said. Toothless opened his eyes and looked at her with surprise. "Go, you know what to do. I won't stop you." Luna said. Toothless hugged her and said "Thank you." He turned around back to the ocean but before he can take off, he turned his head to look at Luna. "Stay here and watch over while I'm gone. I'm going to bring Hiccup back here." Then he took off, already a speck in the sky. Luna has her eyes on him until she couldn't see him anymore. "Be safe." she whispered.

Back at the new Berk, Hiccup was helping out around the village. Astrid was with him along with their two kids Zephyr and Collin. Then Astrid saw something in the sky coming towards them. "Hiccup." Astrid said, getting his attention. Hiccup looked at her and saw what she was pointing at. Hiccup squinted his eyes a bit and then he said "Is that what I think it is?" As the dark shape got closer he recognized the shape. "Toothless?" Toothless heard his name and he roared happily. "Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless flew directly to Hiccup and he barreled into him. Hiccup started laughing and had a big smile on his face. "How you been bud? Oh I missed you too bud!" Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless' head. But the fun was short lived for Toothless remembered why he came here. Toothless started to roar frantically and he kept walked taking a few steps towards the end of the cliff. "What's wrong with Toothless?" Astrid asked Hiccup, her face full of concern. "I'm not sure. I think he's trying to tell me something." Hiccup answers her and he walked towards Toothless. "Bud, what's going on?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless started pushing Hiccup to the edge. "Woah bud, what's gotten into you?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked at him with sadness and plea. "Something's up I can tell." Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid. Astrid seemed to know what's going on. "Hiccup you can't. You have a village to run." she said. "I know but for now Toothless needs me. I have to go." Hiccup said and he kissed Astrid on the cheek. Hiccup got on Toothless and Astrid walked up to them. "Be careful out there Hiccup." she said. "I will thanks." Hiccup said. He turned back towards the horizon. "Alright bud let's go." He said to him and Toothless took off.


	7. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (06-27 10:39:08)

**Chapter 7**

They were flying for awhile now. "It's been awhile since we flown for this long huh bud." Hiccup said. Toothless cooed in agreement. Once they got to the Hidden World, Toothless felt something was amiss. As they dove down through the waterfalls and entered the Hidden World, they were shocked. Inside the Hidden World everything was destroyed, fires were still burning and as they kept flying they saw a bunch of dragons kneeling down to a dragon who was sitting on the giant crystal. _Ivy_ Toothless thought. Standing next to her was Dark Ice. Behind her were the group of Night Furies, Midnight being in the front. On her left was Luna and his three NightLights who were huddled against Luna, afraid. Toothless was angry to see his family afraid and he wanted to fly over there and kill Ivy. But he was stopped by Hiccup. "I know bud but we can't risk you flying over there and getting yourself killed. We need to hide and think of a plan." Hiccup said. Toothless knew he was right but the look on his family's faces makes him want to go and protect them. But in order for Toothless to save them, he had to think of a way to save his family and his dragons. So he listened to Hiccup and they hid behind a few boulders. "So here's the plan, I distract them while you save your family." Hiccup said. Toothless nodded with determination. Hiccup walked out of their hiding spot and started waving his arms around. "Hey! Dragons, over here!" He yelled. Ivy saw him and said "Get him!" Ten Death Grippers flew towards Hiccup and started to attack him. Hiccup took out his fire sword and started swinging it around, hitting the Death Grippers. During the chaos, Toothless flew to the crystal. "Not another step Night Fury!" Ivy said. Toothless stopped and hovered. "Or else they die." Ivy said. "Which side do you choose? The human or your dragons?" Toothless looked back at Hiccup who has three Death Grippers to go. Then he looked back at his dragons, the Night Furies were scared, Midnight who was determined, and Luna who had a look of plea. "Well?" Ivy said, waiting. Then Toothless roared and 6 familiar dragons came out of nowhere and flew to aid Hiccup. It was Cloudjumper, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Skullcrusher. They killed off the three Death Grippers. "What!" Ivy said in outrage. Then without warning Midnight pounced on Ivy and she pinned her down. Toothless flew to the Night Furies and said "Quick! Go back to your island!" "But you said-" a male Night Fury spoke up. "I know what I said. Just go!" Toothless said. All the Night Furies quickly took off. "Cloudjumper! Stormfly! Make sure the Night Furies get home safe!" Toothless yelled over to them. Cloudjumper and Stormfly looked up at Toothless then at the group of flying Night Furies. "You got it!" Stormfly said. "Don't worry Toothless, we'll make sure they get there." Cloudjumper said. They both flew to the Night Furies and kept an eye on them. Toothless walked up to Luna. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Yes. The little ones too." Luna replied as she lifted her wing to reveal the NightLights all huddled up. "Daddy what's going on?" Starlight asked. "Why is there a mean dragon here?" Bright Shadow asked. "Can I help fight?" Moon Shadow asked. "Luna I need you and the NightLights to go back to the cave and stay there." Toothless told her. "What about you?" Luna asked him, worried. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Toothless said. Then he heard a roar behind him. He turned around and saw Midnight having trouble pinning Ivy down on the ground. Then Ivy scratched Midnight across her chest, leaving an oozing green and red scratch. Midnight screeched and Ivy pushes her off. Ivy angry, spread her wings and went after the Night Furies. "Midnight!" Toothless yelled and he ran over to her. She was breathing heavily and she was fading in and out. "Go...she's after my... family." she said faintly. Toothless wasted no time. "Luna! Take Hiccup back home! NightLights take care of your aunt!" Toothless yelled at them. Luna flew down to Hiccup and he got on. "Wait Toothless!" Hiccup said. Toothless heard his name and he turned around to see Luna hovering beside him with Hiccup. "Toothless, be careful out there. You'll always be my best bud." Hiccup said as he placed his hand on Toothless' muzzle. Toothless cooed. "Now go get em bud." Hiccup said. Toothless looked at him determined and he flew away.


	8. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (06-29 13:03:20)

**Chapter 8**

Toothless flew to the Isle of Night. Then he was hit by an icy plasma blast. He looked up to see where it came from but then a light-blue dragon rammed into him and they both tumbled in the air. Toothless tried to get him off but he was bigger and heavier. "Time to die alpha." Dark Ice said. As he was about to freeze Toothless, a big huge Bewilderbeast rose out of the ocean. It was Drago's Bewilderbeast. Dark Ice was distracted so Toothless was able to get him off. Toothless was still tumbling in the air but he quickly spread open his wings before he fell in the water. He balanced just in time to see the Bewilderbeast eat Dark Ice. "Thank you." Toothless said. "I wanted to make it up to you from that time." he said. "Hey it's ok. Your forgiven. Your no longer that dragon." Toothless said. "Thank you alpha." the Bewilderbeast said and he dove back underwater. Toothless continued flying towards the Isle of Night. Once he arrived he saw dead bodies of Night Furies. _No. I might be too late. _But then he heard screeching and roaring and he followed the sounds. As he got closer he saw some Night Furies were trying to fight her off. But it didn't work. Ivy would just claw them and they would die in minutes. Then he spotted Luna and the NightLights on the speech rock. Ivy was holding them _hostage. _Toothless dove down he landed heavily, glaring at Ivy. "Let my family go Ivy!" Toothless said. "Or what?" Ivy asked. "Or I kill you." Toothless said threatening. "Ha, Jill me? I'm practically death over here. I can swipe you with one claw." Ivy said. "Or I can control you." Toothless suggested. "You can't control me. I can just kill you and then I'll be the new alpha in charge." Ivy said. "You can't kill Daddy and be alpha! I'm being alpha!" Moon Shadow spoke up. Ivy glared at Moon Shadow and he just glared back. "Or maybe I can just kill the future alpha." Ivy said as she shoved Moon Shadow beside her with her tail. She raised her paw over him. "One swipe and he's dead!" Ivy said. Moon Shadow looked at his father. "Daddy don't let her kill me." he said. "Don't worry I won't." Toothless said. He stood up regally and said "I will step down as alpha." All the Night Furies gasped. "Toothless no, don't do it!" Luna cried. "Ivy will be your new alpha. Treat her like you treated me and hopefully she'll treat you well." Toothless said. "Since I am now alpha, I banish Toothless the Isle of Night forever!" Ivy said. Toothless just glared at her. "Whoever wants to say goodbye go, I don't care." Ivy said and she flew into the caves. Luna and the NightLights all ran over to Toothless. Luna and Toothless nuzzled each other. "Why did you do that?" Luna asked him. "I had to. To protect you." Toothless answered. "Daddy what is banishment?" Bright Shadow asked. "Are you not leader?" Starlight asked. "Are you leaving us?" Moon Shadow asked. Toothless knelt down so he is leveled with his kids. "Yes I am no longer leader and yes I have to go away. But don't worry I'll be back to take my place as alpha again." Toothless said. "You better!" Moon Shadow replied. Toothless rose and looked at Luna. "Don't leave me Toothless." she said. "The Night Furies will protect you." Toothless said. "Wait where is Midnight?" he asked as he realized that Midnight wasn't with them. Luna looked at him with sadness. "I'm sorry Toothless but...she's gone." Toothless looked at her bewildered. "What? What do you mean?" he asked. "She's dead Toothless. The posion was spreading through her body to fast. We couldn't stop it." Luna said. Toothless felt like he couldn't breath. "Did she say anything?" he asked. "She said that she was glad to finally meet you and your children. She knew you'd be the alpha of Night Furies." Luna said. Toothless smiled then he caught Ivy glaring at them. He lowered his voice and told Luna "While I'm away I'll be thinking of a plan to stop Ivy." Luna sighed in relief. "Good. Don't take too long." she said. "I won't." Toothless said. "Take care of my family." Luna nodded and said "I will." With that Toothless left and he was hoping he would find a way to defeat Ivy.


	9. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (07-04 09:04:19)

**Chapter 9**

Toothless was on an isolated island, thinking up a way to defeat Ivy. On that island he met a familiar Razorwhip, Windshear. Toothless was pacing back and forth, thinking. Sometimes he would do a frustrated sigh whenever he thought of a plan that would eventually go downhill. "So what happened?" Windshear asked him. Apparently Windshear didn't listen because Toothless had to explain it all over again after so many times. "I told you, I found my kind and a Death Fury named Ivy took my position as alpha." Toothless said with annoyance and frustration. "Oh right, that." Windshear said. "You could always kill her." she suggested. "I can't. She has posion practically everywhere." Toothless said. "Well, can't you use something that she hasn't seen before?" Windshear. "Your right, I can!" Toothless said. "I have an idea. Thanks Windshear." He spread his a wings and flew away.

Back at the Isle of Night, Ivy was living like a queen while the Night Furies were serving her like slaves. Luna and the NightLights were still held hostage but the Night Furies secretly gave them food and water. "Mommy, where's Daddy?" Bright Shadow asked. "I don't know. He's taking a bit long." Luna answered. Ivy overheard Luna and she roared to all the Night Furies. "See, your alpha has abandoned you!" Ivy said. "He doesn't need any of you!" All the Night Furies glared at Ivy. They weren't going to be fooled by that. Then Starlight said "Look!" Every dragon looked up at the sky. There was a dark spot hovering. "Daddy! It's Daddy!!" Bright Shadow said excitly. "Finally!" Moon Shadow said. "Is that all you've got? Just yourself?" Ivy said. "Nope. I bought more than myself." Toothless said. Then behind him, thousands of Light Furies appeared out of nowhere, along with his closest friends. "What!?" Ivy said in shock. "You've also forgotten I'm alpha of ALL dragons." Toothless said. "Light Furies, dive bomb!" All the Light Furies dove down and blasted at anything to distract Ivy. "Cloudjumper, you and the rest go for Luna and the Night Furies while I go for Ivy." Toothless told Cloudjumper. "You got it." Cloudjumper said and he and the others flew down towards Luna and the Night Furies. Toothless flew towards Ivy. After all the Light Furies finished their work and Luna and the Night Furies are safe, Toothless then dove towards Ivy. Ivy heard the familiar Night Fury sound and she turned to see Toothless colliding with her. Ivy fell on the ground with a grunt and Toothless skidded across the ground, teeth bared. "It's over Ivy! Step down as alpha!" he said. "Never!" Ivy said and she pounced on Toothless. The two of them fought claw to claw. Soon Toothless was pinned down by Ivy and he was trying to avoid her bites. Toothless roared and his friends came in and attacked Ivy all at once. Toothless got back on his feet and saw Luna hovering with the three NightLights. "Luna I need a storm!" he said to her. "Does it look like we have one?" Luna said. "No but I do know who can be a storm." Toothless said. "I need 10 Skrills." "What! Are you crazy!" Luna said. "Just trust me. Tell them to head for those dark clouds and meet me there." Toothless said. "Alright." Luna said and she flew off to find the Skrills. Toothless heard roars from his friends and he turned around to see Ivy has made them unconscious. "Now, enough delaying! Your MINE!" she said. Toothless spread his wings and shot up into the clouds. Ivy shot up and followed him. As Toothless continued flying towards the dark clouds, Ivy was firing red plasma blasts. But Toothless dodged all of them. Then he saw Luna flying towards him and in the clouds he saw flashes of lightning coming from the Skrills. "Toothless!" Luna said. "Luna!" Toothless said then he felt a blast hit his tail. He turned his head around to see that Ivy had hit the tail that Hiccup made for him. He tried to balance himself but he started to fall towards the ground. "Toothless!" Luna said and she dove after him. "An alpha who can't fly. Now I've seen everything." Ivy said as she hovered and watched the falling Night Fury. Luna caught Toothless and she flew him up to a nearby cliff. "Toothless are you alright?" she asked him. "I'm fine but now I can't fly." Toothless said as he showed her his tail. "So much for my plan." he said flatly. "Now hold on a minute Daddy." a small voice said. Toothless turned around and saw his oldest son in front of all the Night Furies. "Moon Shadow?" Toothless asked, wondering why he was here. "I gathered up all the Night Furies so they can make a huge Night Fury like those Night Terrors you told us about." Moon Shadow said. "That's right. We can!" Toothless said. "But how are you going to fly?" Luna asked him. "No worries. I got the covered Daddy. I found a huge Night Fury you can get on." Moon Shadow said as he stepped aside to reveal a huge ancient Night Fury. He was bigger than Toothless. The huge Night Fury looked down at him and Toothless just smiled at him nervously. "Alright then, looks like we're settled. So here's the plan." Toothless said and everyone huddled close to hear Toothless' plan.


	10. HTTYD A Night Fury’s Ta (07-04 21:57:42)

**Chapter 10 **

"Come our Night Fury! Where are you!" Ivy yelled out while hovering in the sky. In the dark clouds, Toothless, the Night Furies, and the Skrills were all hovering. Luna was there, holding Toothless in her claws. "So here's the plan. I'm going to get Ivy to follow me here. Once she has, all of you are going to form into a huge Night Fury with me on top. Once Ivy is hovering above us, Luna is going to order the Skrills to shoot their lightning on us, then all of us are going to shoot a huge lightning blast at Ivy." Toothless informed them. "Got it." all the Night Furies said in unsion. "Alright, Luna, fly me down." Toothless said to her. "Right." Luna said and she dove down with Toothless held tightly against her chest. "Hey Ivy!" Toothless called out to her once she was in view. Ivy whirled around and saw Toothless. "There you are!" she said and she flew towards them. Luna turned around and she flew towards the dark clouds. Toothless blew a plasma blast at the dark clouds. Ivy didn't know of course but inside those clouds, the Night Furies were waiting for the signal. Once they saw the blast, they all gathered up and formed a huge Night Fury. As Luna, Toothless, and Ivy got closer to the clouds, Luna flew up into the clouds. Toothless looked back to see if Ivy was still following them, she was. "Keep going!" he told Luna. Luna kept going. As they got closer to the distant flashing, Toothless said "Alright Luna, on my signal, you'll disappear along with me." "Ok." Luna said. Ivy was now hot on their tails. As Toothless saw them getting closer to the flashes he said "Now!" Luna and Toothless disappeared. "What!?" Ivy said in surprise. She stopped and hovered. She looked around but she couldn't see where Toothless and Luna disappeared to. Then when she turned around, she was face to face with a huge Night Fury made out of all the Night Furies. On top was Toothless. "Alright, Skrills now!" Toothless ordered. All 10 Skrills fired their lightning at the Night Furies. Then all the Night Furies absorbed it and all started inhaling, the lightning going through them. "And NOW!" Toothless roared out. He and the Night Furies all blasted at the same time, creating a huge plasma lightning beam. Ivy tried to avoid the beam but she got caught in it. They kept releasing the beam until they heard the screams of Ivy disappear as she vanished into thin air. All the Night Furies separated from each other except Toothless who is still standing on the huge Night Fury. "You did it Toothless!" Luna said as she hovered beside the huge Night Fury. "Yeah But now that Ivy is gone, these Night Furies and the other dragons need a new home." Toothless said. "Well do you have an idea?" Luna asked. "Actually I do." Toothless said. Toothless took all the dragons to a place that was a huge canyon with only a river flowing through. The Night Furies landed on the left canyon, Toothless' friends landed on the right, and Toothless' family landed in the middle. Toothless looked at all the dragons, proud to be their alpha. _This is my home, my world. I am proud to be the alpha of all these dragons. I am also proud to finally be with my family. I won't let any harm come to my dragons. The only thing they can rely on is me. Because I am, alpha of all dragons. _


End file.
